


You Came Back, Steo book 2

by stacksonporn (orphan_account)



Series: Steo: Mates [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Multi, No Hayden, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Steo, really ooc, she gone, this is too early in the story to tag fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!Message me on Instagram if you want me to keep going and help me with ideas!!Read the info of what my plan for now is just by clicking on the story of course!!





	You Came Back, Steo book 2

Hey guys, so I don't know how to continue this story so I'm honestly just gonna either stop here, or re-write this and just skip to 6B and work my way around it. 

 

If you want me to keep going, message me on my Instagram and maybe you can help give me ideas or just help with ideas. 

 

The only way I will continue is by using the 6B plot, and obviously making it Steo. 

 

My Instagram is dammitgreenber.g REMEMBER THE PERIOD BEFORE THE G AND AFTER THE R.

 

As of right now my icon is Colton Haynes, and I'm a multi-fandom account.  


End file.
